


What Are Friends For?

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Friendship, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Making fun of you, it seems!
Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Are Friends For?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010383) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 

Lip teasing Dick about buying vampire!Nix some cute containers for his stash of refrigerated blood. 😛

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
